


No

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Embarrassing Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: Person A: *leans on chair next to Person B's*Person A: *smiles*Person B: No.--Because I’m weak for young!Royai…





	

**Author's Note:**

> There should be a part two soon! Also, do you know where this quote is from?

 

Riza sighs.  Leaning back in her chair, she taps the end of her pencil against her lips, a small frown painting her face.  The words on the page in front of her swim as if they are in a completely different language – which, granted, they are – but Riza knows how to speak, read, and write a fair amount of Aerugoean.  Why she couldn’t at the moment was beyond her…

 

Except there is a clear reason that she’d simply rather not acknowledge.  On the other side of the small library sits her father’s apprentice, mumbling something under his breath as he glares at his alchemy textbook.

 

Fighting down an annoyed huff, Riza buries her face closer to her own reading.  The boy keeps mumbling.  She’s all too aware of his presence, not to mention his inability to be quiet.

 

Finally, she breaks the almost silence, “Mister Mustang, could you please be quieter so both of us could focus on our work?”

 

The boy doesn’t reply.

 

Frowning, Riza tries again.  “Mister Mustang?”

 

“Huh?” Roy lifts up his face to look at her, looking slightly surprised, and far too cute for his own good.  Shaking off the intrusive thought, Riza repeats herself.

 

“I would greatly appreciate it if you could be quieter so both of us can get our work done.”  This time it wasn’t a question.

 

“Oh,” he says, looking slightly put-off.  “Of course, Miss Hawkeye.  Sorry to have bothered you.”

 

Nodding curtly, she turns back to her reading.  Roy is silent.

 

The peace lasts all of two minutes before Riza hears a small _tap tap tap_ …  Glancing over at her father’s apprentice, she sees that his leg is bouncing a mile a minute.  He’s biting his lower lip and his left hand is on his forehead, pushing back his bangs – fingers running through his thick dark hair.  Has that sweater always been so well-fitting?

 

Riza closes her eyes, trying to ignore the noise, as well as the sudden warmth that spreads in her stomach.

 

After a minute of continuous tapping, Riza takes a breath.  She bites out, “Mister Mustang.”

“Hmm?” He glances up.  She gives him a pointed look, and he smiles sheepishly.  “Sorry, sorry…”

 

There’s silence for a few minutes before the scraping of wood on wood and the padding of feet break Riza’s focus.

 

Biting down a groan, she shakes her head.  _Ti amo, più ardentemente_ …I love…

 

She reads the sentence again, mumbling the words out loud this time.  Had this book always been so focused on romance?

 

“I love you, most ardently.”

 

Riza whirls around.  Roy is leaning on the chair next to her, peering at the text that lies open on the wooden surface of the table.

 

“Excuse me?” She says, confusion evident in her voice.

 

He looks up, a faint blush painting his face.  His hand goes to the back of his neck.  “ _Ti amo, più ardentemente_ …  It means I love you, most ardently.”

 

All of Riza’s warning bells are going off, because he shouldn’t look that earnest, and he shouldn’t repeat those words with such a soft expression on his face, and why would he even know what it means anyways?  She must be imagining all of this…

 

“I… Do you speak Aerugoean?”  She manages.

 

“No, not really,” he amends, straightening up, but keeping a single hand on the back of the chair.  “I only know that because my sisters would read me their sappy love stories every once in a while, that line just stuck with me.”

 

Riza doesn’t respond, unsure of how to continue.

 

“It’s a beautiful line,” Roy says.  She glances at him, and then focuses back on the book.  “Sorry to have bothered you.”

 

“No, no, you just startled me, that’s all.”  Riza replies.  She meets his gaze, smiling slightly.  “You’re right, it is a beautiful line.”

 

Roy grins, and releases his grip on the chair.  “Well, I’ll let you keep reading, your father wanted to meet with me in a few minutes anyways to go over this reading.”

 

Riza watches as the boy goes back to where he had been sitting and grabs his textbook.  “I swear this is going to drive me crazy someday, this alchemy stuff.  As much as I love it, it’s pretty confusing.”

 

“You’re a hard worker, Mister Mustang,” Riza replies.  “You’ll get through just fine.”

 

Roy pauses in the doorway and sends her a small smile.  “Thank you.”

 

She nods, and he walks out.

 

Turning back to her book, Riza takes her pen and pauses before writing in the margin:

 

_Ti amo, pùi ardentemente – I love you, most ardently (RM)._

 

She writes RM only to remind herself that he taught her this, not because part of her cannot help but now associate this phrase with him.  That would be ridiculous……

 

Her cheeks stay rosy for the rest of the day.


End file.
